poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
League Battler (class)
League Battler The Pokemon League is the ultimate destination for trainers who want to show their true power. The League Battler’s ultimate destination is a throne as one of the Frontier Brains, an Elite Four Member, or just a modest living as a Gym Leader. These Ace Trainers have studied extensively to attain that goal and will defeat every challenge to show that they are deserving of the highest level of trainer. Mechanic The Pokemon League of the region the game is set in sanctions official Matches. The specific rules of the match may change from place to place, but anything that applies during an Official Match will at least apply to a battle against a Gym Trainer, Gym Leader, opponent in a Pokemon League match, Frontier Brain, Elite Four, or Champion. Cross Classing 'Homebrew Cross Classing' League Battler Gifted Features 'Informed Victory' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: An Official Match. Effect: You know one pokemon on your opponent’s roster before they send out their first pokemon just by looking at them. If the area has any tricks or hazards that will come into play during the match, you are aware of them immediately. 'Scouting Hero' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: A pokemon on your roster faints or is recalled during an Official Match. Effect: X is your STR modifier halved. For the remainder of the encounter, one of your opponent’s pokemon’s stats are treated as if they are X under what they actually are. League Battler Features 'Tech Reciprocation' Prerequisites: League Battler, 17 STR Free Action League Legal Daily - Every 8 Levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your opponent’s pokemon in an Official Match. Effect: When the target uses a Move, and your active pokemon is the same Elemental Type as the Move, your pokemon may perform that same Move during their turn as if they knew that Move. 'Tech Reciprocation+' Prerequisites: League Battler, Tech Reciprocation Free Action League Legal Daily - Every 8 Levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon. Effect: When the Target uses a move, and your active Pokemon is the same Elemental Type as the Move, your pokemon may perform that same Move during their turn as if they knew that Move. This Feature replaces Tech Reciprocation. 'Informed Victory+' Prerequisites: League Battler, 4 Official Matches won Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your opponent in an Official Match. Effect: You know two Pokemon on your opponent’s roster before they send out their first pokemon just by looking at them. If the area has any tricks or hazards that will come into play during the battle, you are aware of them immediately. This Feature replaces Informed Victory. 'Informed Victory Z' Prerequisites: League Battler, Informed Victory +, 6 Official Matches won Static Static Activation League Legal Target: Your opponent in an Official Match. Effect: You know all the pokemon on your opponent’s roster before they send out their first pokemon just by looking at them. If the area has any tricks or hazards that will come into play during the battle, you are aware of them immediately. This Feature replaces Informed Victory+. 'Move Recognition' Prerequisites: League Battler, 5 Official Matches won Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your opponent’s pokemon in an Official Match. Effect: When the Target uses a Move that it has already used in that encounter, it must roll 2 higher on Accuracy Check to hit. 'Move Recognition+' Prerequisites: League Battler, Move Recognition Static Activation League Legal Static Target: A pokemon. Effect: When the target uses a Move that it has already used in that encounter, it must roll 3 higher on Accuracy Check to hit. This Feature replaces Move Recognition. 'Scouting Hero+' Prerequisites: League Battler, 15 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: A Pokemon on your roster faints or is recalled during a Trainer Battle. Effect: X is your STR modifier. For the remainder of the encounter, one target pokemon’s stats are treated as if each of their stats are X under what they actually are. This feature replaces Scouting Hero. 'Take Special Care' Prerequisites: League Battler, 16 STR Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Your opponent’s pokemon in an Official Match. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your STR modifier. If you roll higher than 10, identify 3 Moves that pokemon knows at random. 'Take Special Care+' Prerequisites: League Battler, Take Special Care Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: A pokemon. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your STR modifier. If you roll higher than 10, identify 4 Moves that pokemon knows. One of them will have the highest Damage Dice Roll of all their moves, the other 3 will be revealed at random. If there is a tie for highest Damage Dice Roll, reveal up to 4 tied Moves. 'League Member' Static Activation League Legal Prerequisites: League Battler, 8 Badges OR Medals, Level 16, facilities (20,000 for Gym facility/40,000 for Frontier facility) Static Effect: You take on the responsibilities of either a Frontier Brain or a Gym Leader, and you must accept challenges at least once a week. If you lose, you must give the victor a Frontier Medal if you are a brain, or a Gym badge if you are a leader. If you have 6 Badges you may become a Gym Leader, but you do not need to choose an elemental type. If you have 6 medals you may become a Frontier Brain. You don’t need to remain in your facility’s location to accept challenges, but you do need to let those at your facilities know where you are to forward challengers. Each week you are issued 3000(for Leaders) or 6500(for Brains) for your services as a League Member and to create Medals/Badges, which can only be done at your facilities for 850 (for Leaders) or 1800 (for Brains). You are only paid weekly if you accept at least 3 challenges. You may not take League Member more then once, even if you have qualified for multiple positions. Add 2 to your CHA stat. Category:Ace Trainer Advanced Classes